Nova's Journey part1
by lightus of the light
Summary: Nova's (OC) life is a mystery with his father missing. He now lives with his cousins Davis and Jun Motomiya but can he hide his digimon partners from them and his past. I know it's not a good summary but it is my first fic.
1. Character Profile: Nova

**Nova's Journey **

**Character ****Profile: Nova**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Name:** Nova Kurata

**Age:** 12

**Gender:** Male

**Family:** Father Akihiro Kurata (missing), cousins Davis Motomiya and Jun Motomiya, Koji Minamoto and Koichi Minamoto and Mitsuo Yamak.

**Appearance:** Black hair, dark blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Usually wears, a black jacket with a white t-shirt with the symbol of darkness in red on it, dark blue jeans, black socks, black and white sneakers and black sunglasses with black lens.

**Digivice:** Black and red IC Burst with the symbol of the Corrupted Spirits of Darkness in red.

**Digimon:**

**Rookie:**Impmon

**Champion:** Devimon

**Ultimate:** NeoDevimon

**Mega:** Beelzemon

**+ Modes:** Blast Mode and Burst Mode (made up)

**Corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness:** Duskmon

**Corrupted Beast Spirit of Darkness:** Velgemon

**Corrupted Fusion Spirit of Darkness:** DuskVelgemon (made up)

**Mottos:** (main one) Darkness isn't evil it's what you make it good or evil it doesn't matter. Darkness helps me when I need it.


	2. Chapter 1 Starting with a Nightmare

**Nova's Journey **

**Chapter 1**

**Starting with a Nightmare**

**A/N**

**..?..: Where is he, if he isn't here on time ….**

…**?..: I'm here Nova**

**Nova: … I am going to kill him, why do you always try to make me mad LOTL**

…**?..: Nova don't call me LOTL, it's Lightus of the light or just Lightus**

**Nova: Ok Lightus can the fic start now**

**Lightus: Yes, we can, but you have to do the ****Disclaimer Nova**

**Nova: But Impmon was going to do it**

**Lightus: I know but Impmon is not here yet Nova so**

**Impmon: Wait I am here now, so I will do the Disclaimer**

**Lightus: Ok but first I'd like to thank ****FrozenWulf13**** and ****Digi-fanCapp for reviewing, also FrozenWulf13,****Digi-fanCapp and also ****super-anime-fan-23**** for following**

**Lightus: Ok now take it away Impmon**

**Impmon: Lightus does not own Digimon if he did V-mon would be a RK, Lightus does own my Burst Mode and Duskmon's Fusion form**

_**Dream**_

This is not what I planned, help me son help me Nova help me son Novaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

"Dad no" the boy with black hair yells and then faints. Nova can you hear me…

_**Dream end**_

Nova POV

"…Nova wake up you'regoing to be late for school, plus if Davis comes in right now he'll find Impmon…" I jump out of bed before the person in black armour could finish what he was saying, "WHAT (Looks around) where is Impmon? Duskmon" I asks the figure in black armour who is Duskmon who lets out a little chuckle "Well if you got up when your alarm went off I wouldn't have to make up that little lie, would I? Nova what are you doing?" He asked me. "Oh what, now to your last question I'm looking for Impmon and to the first question no and what do you mean by that little lie?" I asks Duskmon giving him a questioning look "By that I meant that Impmon is still in your IC Burst." He replied not looking me in the eye, "you are so dead when I get my hands on you Duskmon." I tell him. "HEY CAN ANYONE HEAR ME, NOVA LET ME OUT NOW!" An angry voice cries out from a device on my bedside table "Oh sorry Imp you can come out soon." I say to the device, "Ok but shop calling me Imp Nova you only do that to annoy me like calling Duskmon, Dusk. So can you just call me by my name?" The voice asked me. "Ok Impmon I'm sorry." I replied to my Digimon partner. "Ok that's all I ask for Nova thanks." Impmon says to me from my IC Burst where he stays when I am at home with my cousins Davis and Jun along with their mum and dad. "Nova if you're not up and in the shower by the time Jun and Davis are out of their rooms I'm coming in there and dragging you to the shower myself!" my aunt yells at me while Duskmon is laughing his head off. "I'm coming I'm coming aunty no need to yell at me." I replied to my aunt who takes it in turns with my other aunt and uncle with their twin sons Koji and Koichi Minamoto, there is also my uncle Yamak who also take turns to look after me since my dad want missing a half a year ago.

Davis POV

"Ok looking good, now time to go get some breakfast." I say to myself.

Nova POV Five minutes latter

After my shower, I go back to my room to change (Looking for clean clothes for about two minutes). There now time to tell you about myself, my name is Nova Kurata, I'm 12 years old, with Black hair, dark blue eyes and lightly tanned skin at the moment I'm wearing, a black jacket, a white t-shirt with the symbol of darkness in red on it, that is Duskmon's symbol. With dark blue jeans, black socks, black and white sneakers, black sunglasses with black lens. "Ok time for breakfast." I whisper to myself as I put my IC Burst in my jacket pocket as I leave my room. "Oh good morning Nova" my uncle says to me as I make my way to the table where my cousins Davis and Jun are already eating breakfast, so I make myself some toast and take a seat next to Davis then Jun asks me what I'm doing after school today?, "I might go for a walk after school." I replied to her. (Looks at the time) "Bye love you aunty and you to uncle bye" I say as I head out the door of the house. "Nova wait" Davis yells at me to listen to him "I'll meet you in front of the gates ok see you later Davis" I yell back at him as I run out the door and to the park to give Impmon some air and to talk with him and Duskmon before school starts.

**A/N**

**Lightus: Ok what did you think?**

**Nova: A bit boring but it is only the first**** Chapter, so I think it was good**

**Impmon: It was ok for a first Chapter**

**Duskmon: Well I think it was great for the first Chapter**

**Nova and Impmon: DUSKMON! Don't do that ok**

**Lightus: Come on that was funny**

**Duskmon: Ok so next time Nova's going back to the digital-World**

**Impmon: What about me I'm going too don't forget **

**Nova: Duskmon is too**

**Impmon: What! Why?**

**Lightus: Ok don't forget to**

**Nova: ****Review**

**Impmon: and ****Follower**

**Duskmon: and ****Favourite**

**Lightus: So until next time**

**Lightus, Duskmon, Nova and Impmon: Bye until next time **


	3. Chapter 2 Look out DigiWorld Nova's back

**Nova's Journey **

**Chapter 2**

** Look out Digital-World Nova's back**

**A/N**

**Lightus: I'm back**

**Nova: We now**

**Impmon: Your back**

**Duskmon: You keep**

**Nova, Impmon and Duskmon: SAYING!**

**Lightus: Ok sorry, but Duskmon you didn't really mind until Nova and Impmon payed you**

**Duskmon: Thats right where is it then**

**Nova and Impmon: We don't have it**

**Lightus: Now Nova you can do the Disclaimer but first Duskmon will you**

**Duskmon: Of course I will, Lightus would like to thank FrozenWulf13 and Digi-fanCapp for Reviewing and Miss Punk Star, super-anime-fan-23, FrozenWulf13 and Digi-fanCapp for Following**

**Lightus: Go on Nova**

**Nova: Lightus does not own Digimon if he did Ryo would not be so annoying, but he does own what he said he did in the last chapter**

**Nova POV**

**"Nova you do know that your going to be late meeting Davis" Impmon tells me.**

**"He's right for once you know" Duskmon says with a little grin on his face.**

**"HEY!" Impmon yells at ****Duskmon with a look saying he's going to kill him at anyminute now.**

**"Ok you two stop it now or we will be late" I tell both of them.**

******Davis POV**

**"Hey Davis you want to play soccer with us?" one of my friends asks me.**

**"Nova isn't here yet, so ok why not then" I reply to him.**

******(Five minutes later) TK POV**

**"Davis get the ball" I hear someone yell.**

**"I've got" someone else says as I grab the ball before it can hit me.**

**"Can I have the ball back" He asks me.**

**"Oh sure thing, it's just that you look like someone I now must be the goggles" I replied to him as I gave him back the ball.**

******(Ten minutes later) Nova POV**

**"I'm late Davis is going to be mad that I didn't meet him" I say to Duskmon.**

**"Nova I think we sould shadow walk if you want to get there on time, what do you think?" he asks me.**

**"I think you right Duskmon, but I think I'll only make it in time for calss by a minute or two" I answered him.**

******(Outside calssroom 1 minute later) **

**"Nova the hall is clear you can come out of the shadows now" Duskmon tells me.**

**"Ok (comes out of the shadows) lets get to calss before I'm late, oh and thanks" I thanked him as I walked into the room to see Davis talking to Kari Kamiya.**

**"Hey" I said when got to them.**

**"Oh hi Nova how are you today?" Kari asks me.**

**"Yes I'm fine apart from a dream" I answered Kari.**

******(After calss lockers ) Nova POV**

**"So you going for that walk Nova?" Davis asks me.**

**"In a minute yes" I answered Davis.**

**"Hey Nova, Davis" Kari says when her and TK gets to us.**

**"Your Nova aren't you?" TK asks while ponting at me.**

**"yep thats me" I answered TK.**

**"Nova where you going?" TK asks me.**

**"He's going for a walk TS" Davis answered back for me.**

**A girl runs in who TK says is Yolei, who has a email for Kari from Tai.**

**"Tai needs our help in the Digital World" Kari tells TK and I rush to the park where I gets my laptop out and set up a gate to the Digital World.**

**"Digi-pot open" I say as I hold up my IC Burst, then I get sucked in flash of light.**

******Digital World **

**"NOVA GET OFF ME NOW!" Impmon yells at me so I got off him.**

**"Sorry" I tell Impmon.**

**"Nova it's ok" he tells me back.**

**"Look out Digital-World I'm back" I yell to no one.**

**"Oh no there's two Monochromons and none of our Digimon can digivolve" I hear TK say, wat a minute TK.**

**"Impmon it's time to digivolve" I tell him with him noding.**

**"DNA charge" I say as black and red DNA charge appear on my hand and touch my IC Burst, then pushing it out at Impmon.**

**Impmon Digivolve to...Devimon. Now in the place of the imp like Digimon stod a tall black angle/devil Digimon with bat like wings.**

**"Ready Devimon?" I asks my partner.**

**"Of course I'm ready Nova" he answered me.**

******TK POV**

**"Evil wing" says a tall black angle/devil with bat like wings at the two Monochromons.**

**"I..It can't be Devimon" I said in shock.**

**"Now Flamedramon aim for the black rings" Devimon says.**

**"Ok Fire rocket" Flamedramon says.**

**"Well done Divemon lets go" a voce says.**

**"Thanks" Davis says.**

******Nova POV**

**"Lets go Davimon" I say to him**

**Davimon turn backs to Impmon and we leave the Digital-World and go home.**

******A/N**

******Lightus: Next time:**

******Davis: Nova why is there a Digimon in your room**

******Impmon: Oh bumhole he fond out great**

******Nova: You know about Digimon how**

******Davis: That Digimon that helped out Flamedramon that was you**

******Impmon: yep**

******Duskmon: That can't be good**

******Impmon: no it can't**

******Nova: Lightus I'm going to kill you**

******Lightus: No your not bye and don't forget to**

******Duskmon: ****Review**

**Impmon: and Follower**

**Nova: and Favourite **

**Lightus: So until next time **

**Lightus, Duskmon, Nova and Impmon: Bye until next time and R&R**


	4. Chapter 3 Davis knows

**Nova's Journey **

**Chapter 3**

**Davis knows**

**Nova: Lightus do you have a Digimon and if so who**

**Lightus: Yes, I do have a Digimon partner but to who it is, I cannot tell**

**Impmon: Why not**

**Duskmon: Don't push him Impmon**

**Lightus: Thanks Duskmon, I will tell you at the end, ok now I would like to thank ****FrozenWulf13 and Digi-fanCapp for Reviewing and Miss Punk Star, super-anime-fan-23, FrozenWulf13, Digi-fanCapp and** **No.1DigiBakuFan**** for Following**

**Duskmon: Lightus does not own Digimon if he did I would not be evil, Lightus does own ****Impmon's Burst Mode and Duskmon's Fusion form**

Nova POV

"Nova is that you?" my aunt asks (?) me.

"Yes" I say back as I go into my room.

I let Impmon out of my IC Burst he then goes and lays on my bed with him asking "Nova when are we going to tell them about us?" I just stand there looking shocked at him.

"Why?" asks him back.

"Because did you not hear TK say they can't digivolve. But somehow I was able to digivolve." He answers me with a little smirk.

"Nova dinners ready" Davis says as he comes in to my room and sees Impmon. "Novawhy is there a Digimon in your room?" Davis asks me with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh bum hole he found out great, that's just great," Impmon says a little bit angry.

"You know about Digimon but how?" I asks Davis a bit surprised that Davis knows about Digimon. "Yes I know about them because I have partner to his name is V-mon," Davis tells me.

"Davis can we talk about this after dinner?" I asks him.

"Sure thing" he answers me and we both go have dinner with me promising to get some for Impmon.

(After dinner) Nova POV

"Ok what do you want to know Davis?" I asks him.

"All of it" he tells me.

"Ok this will take some time," I say to him.

(10 minutes later) Nova POV

"Wow" Davis says looking impressed with what me, Impmon and Duskmon have done.

"Yep wow indeed," I tell him.

"That Digimon that helped out Flamedramon that was you?" Davis asks Impmon.

"Yep" Impmon says very happy.

"Davis I think we should go to bed now" I tell Davis

(The next day Digital-World) Nova POV

So now, Impmon and I are keeping an eye on Davis and the other Digidestined who are TK, Kari, Yolei and some little kid Cody. The only reason is as Impmon said he can digivolve and the others cannot. (2 minutes later) Ok the Digimon Emperor now has Davis so Impmon and I are now going to follow him to get Davis back.

Ok we have followed the Emperor to this cliff face where Davis and V-mon are on it. The Emperor was about to make V-mon his slave.

"That's it, DNA charge" I say as black and red DNA charge appear on my hand and touch my IC Burst, then pushing it out at Impmon.

Impmon Digivolve to...Devimon.

"Death Hand" Devimon says getting rid of the black ring going to V-mon.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yolei and the Digimon Emperor say at the same time.

"It's that Devimon from before," TK tells Yolei.

When they were talking, the Emperor got Davis and lobed him off the cliff.

"NO!" everyone yells but the Emperor and me.

"Oh no you don't," I yell as I jump off the cliff to save Davis.

"What are you going to do now, your both going to die" the Emperor tells me as Davis and me fall.

"This" I say as blue code appear on my hand.

"Spirit Evolution!" I yell as I scan my Fractal Code.

"Duskmon" I yell as I finish Spirit Evolving and jump up to the other Digidestined with them looking at me with surprised look on they face's and so was the Digimon Emperor.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Emperor asks me.

"I am Duskmon THE CORRUPTED WARRIOR OF DARKNESS and I'm going to take you down for what you did to my Cousin just now" I yell the Digimon Emperor.

"Wait Cousin, Nova is that you?" Kari asks me.

"Yes it's me Kari" I answer her. "Ready?" I asks Devimon and Flamedramon.

"Do you even need to ask" both of them tell me.

"Lunar Plasma

Death Hand

Fire Rocket" me, Devimon and Flamedramon all Attack with our Attacks all at once at the black rings on the Digimon slaves.

(Back in the computer room) Nova POV

"You this is all you fault Nova your evil pure evil!" TK yells at me.

"TK do you even know why Nova lives with me" Davis yells at TK for me.

"No why would I?" TK yells back.

"Because my dad is missing and no one knows where he is," I tell everyone in the room as I start to cry.

"Ok but you said something about a WARRIOR OF DARKNESS" TK yells the last part.

"Wait Warrior let me see" Izzy says as he look on his laptop. "Here it is Loweemon and Duskmon Warriors of Darkness"

"What there's two of them?" TK says surprised.

"Davis I'm going now ok" I tell Davis.

"Ok" Davis says back to me.

What I did not know was that Kari and Gatomon followed me to the park.

"Nova are you ok?" Kari asks me.

"No and I know why TK hates me and Impmon" I told her. "So why don't you hate me Kari?" I asks her.

"Nova he doesn't hate you, TK hate the powers of Darkness" Kari tells me "I don't you because your kind and a good friend Nova" she also tells me.

"Thanks Kari and if you need help Email me" I tell her and then I hug her.

"Will you tell me how you got Impmon and Duskmon?" she asks me.

"One day Kari I will tell all of you, but for now bye" I say to her as I walk away.

**A/N**

**Nova: That went well now TK hates me**

**Lightus: Yes but you have Davis and Kari to help you**

**Davis and Kari: That's right you have us Nova and don't forget V-mon and Gatomon too**

**Next time**

**Jun: Hi guys how you doing Impmon**

**Impmon: I'm fine Jun**

**Davis: Wait one minute how does Jun know about Impmon Nova**

**Duskmon: And don't forget me**

**Nova: Jun found out that first night I came here **

**Lightus: Ok don't forget to**

**Nova: ****Review**

**Impmon: and ****Follower**

**Duskmon: and ****Favourite**

**Lightus: So until next time**

**Lightus, Duskmon, Nova, Davis, Kari, V-mon, Gatomon and Impmon: Bye until next time **


	5. Chapter 4 The Truth Come

**Nova's Journey **

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth Comes Out **

**Nova: Lightus you did not tell us who your partner is**

**Lightus: Ok I'll tell you his name is**

…**?..: I'm here Lightus**

**Lightus: Alphamon**

**Alphamon: Yes**

**Lightus: I would like to thank FrozenWulf13 and Digi-fanCapp for ****Reviewing and Miss Punk Star, super-anime-fan-23, FrozenWulf13, Digi-fanCapp and** **No.1DigiBakuFan**** for Following, Alphamon ****Disclaimer**

**Alphamon: Ok Lightus does not own Digimon if he did I would be in Data Squad, ****Lightus does own ****Impmon's Burst Mode and Duskmon's Fusion form**

Nova POV

"I'm home," I say as I walk through the door and go into my room.

"He's been going in there a lot after school," my aunt says as she is looking at my door.

"I'll go and see if he's ok," Davis tells his mum.

(Nova's room)

"Nova are you ok?" Davis asks me as he come in to the room.

"I'm fine Davis" I answer him.

"Nova, Davis dinners done" Jun says as she comes in and sees that Novas been crying. "Nova are you…."

"Yes he is ok Jun," Impmon tells her before she can finish.

"Oh hi Impmonhow you doing?" Jun asks him.

"I'm fine Jun," Impmon tells her.

"Wait one minute how dose Jun know about Impmon?" Davis asks us.

"Don't forget my" Duskmon says as he appears out of nowhere.

"Jun found out that first night I came here," I tell Davis.

(Two weeks ago) Nova POV

_This is not what I planned to Help, help me son help me Nova help me son Novaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

"_Dad no"_ the boy with black hair yells and then faints. As I tell Davis about, how this one bit kept being repeated and how Impmon somehow got out of my IC Burst to help me. _"Nova are ok?" Jun asks as she comes in seeing me having a nightmare and Impmon there trying to help me._

"_Your Jun right so come on and help me with Nova will you?" Impmon asks/tells Jun._

"_What are you?" Jun asks Impmon._

"_I'm a Digimon," Impmon tells her._ At that point, I waked up and had to tell Jun about Impmon and Duskmon.

(In the park before school) Nova POV

"Nova are you sure you're ok to go to school?" Impmon asks me. I did not get to answer him because Kari and her brother Tai coming my way with Gatomon, to tell me that Tai knows about Digimon.

"OK get everyone here after school after in the Digital-World ok," I tell Tai and Kari as I walk away to get to school on time without needing to shadow walk.

(School computer room) TK POV

"WHAT!" I yell at Tai and Kari. "How could you just go up and asks Nova that" I tell them after they told us about Nova saying that he will tell us about his past when we go to the Digital-World.

Davis POV

I couldn't help the fact that I was happy that Nova was going to try and get TK and the others to like him and that he's going to help us out in the Digital-World from now on.

(Digital-World) Nova POV

"The time have come to tell them," I tell Duskmon while we wait for the Digidestined to come. "Nova I think it would be a good idea to Spirit Evolve," Duskmon tells me.

"That is a good idea," I tell him. **"**Spirit Evolution!" I yell as I scan my Fractal Code. "Duskmon" I yell as I finish Spirit Evolving the Digidestined come in to view.

"Who is that?" Some person with blue hair asks.

"I don't know Joe why about to run away?" Two girls asks the person named Joe.

"Sora, Mimi don't" a person that looks like an older TK says.

"Matts right" Tai says. "Izzy who is he anyway?" Tai asks Izzy but before Izzy can say anything, I tell them who I am.

"I'm Duskmon the Corrupted warrior of Darkness," I tell them.

"Nova cut that out" Davis tells me and that makes me smile and the other Digidestined confused.

"Nova, that's Nova?" Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora, Mimi and Izzy asks surprised and confused.

"Yes it's me," I say as I turn back to myself.

"Nova do you have a partner?" Izzy asks me.

"Of course he dose" Impmon says as he walk up to me.

"This is my partner Impmon," I tell everyone.

"Wait I don't have his data on my laptop" Izzy tells everyone.

"Of course you don't have my data I'm from a other part of the Digital-Wold" Impmon tells them.

"Ok we here so tell us your past or is this a trap" TK Says looking very mad.

"Ok I'll tell you how I got Impmon and Duskmon then" I say to TK.

**A/N**

**Next time**

**Nova: Dad what's that egg for**

**Impmon: I am Impmon who are you**

**Lightus: Ok it is done at last**

**Nova and Impmon: About time**

**Alphamon and Duskmon: Oh shut up you two**

**Lightus: Thanks, ok don't forget to**

**Nova: ****Review**

**Impmon: and ****Follower**

**Duskmon and Alphamon: and ****Favourite**

**Lightus: So until next time**

**Lightus, Alphamon, Duskmon, Nova, Davis, Kari, Jun, V-mon, Gatomon and Impmon: Bye until next time **


	6. Chapter 5 Starting with the DATS Team

**Nova's Journey **

**Chapter 5**

**Starting with the DATS Team **

**Lightus: I was thinking of letting people who read this to send in questions for all of you and me**

**Alphamon: Good idea Lightus**

**Jun: Does that count me**

**Lightus: Yes, it does Jun, ok Jun do the ****Disclaimer but first**

**Marcus: Lightus ****would like to thank FrozenWulf13 for ****Reviewing and Miss Punk Star,** **digitamer88****, FrozenWulf13, Digi-fanCapp and** **No.1DigiBakuFan**** for Following**** and ****digitamer88**** for ****Favourite**

**Lightus: Thanks Marcus, Jun**

**Jun: ****Lightus ****does not own Digimon if he did there would be no fusions, Lightus does own ****Impmon's Burst Mode and Duskmon's Fusion form**

**Lightus: Ok now it is time to unleash your soul**

**Nova: Lightus you had to say that didn't you**

**Lightus: Yep**

(Digital-World)Nova POV

"So Nova are you going to tell us or what?" Tai asks me.

"Ok so it started when I was ten." I tell them

(2 years ago) Nova POV

"Dad what's that egg for?" I asks my dad as I walk in to his lab where I can see a big black and red egg.

"Nova you're meant to be in bed." My dad tells me, but as I'm going back to my room the egg hatches in a puff of smoke.

"I'm Impmon who are you?" This little imp thing asks me.

"I'm Nova Kurata why?" I answered and asked him as well.

"I'm your Digimon partner Nova" he no Impmon tells me.

"Ok son it is over your bed time," my dad tells me.

"Ok dad" I answer him as me and Impmon go to my bedroom.

(1 year later) Nova POV

"Raptor-1s got away" some girl in a pink and white uniform says as she runs past me.

"What's going on Impmon?" I ask my partner who is in my IC Digivice.

"I don't know Nova but let's go and see." Impmon says to me.

"Ok let's go then" I say back to him and head the same way as the girl in the uniform went.

"Stop right there" I hear that girl yell at some guy, as I come into view.

"No" the guy says and runs off with an Agumon.

"Wow, aren't you go to get him?" I ask her.

"What, who are you and why aren't you running away after seeing a Digimon?" she ask me.

"My name is Nova and I'm not running away because I've got a Digimon partner" I tell her.

"Ok by the way my names Yoshino Fujieda but call me Yoshi and this is Lalamon" Yoshi tells me.

"Nova can you let me out now?" Impmon ask me.

"Ok come out Impmon" I say as I hold my IC Digivice.

"At last Nova I was getting cramps in my arms and legs there" Impmon tells me.

"Wow is that an Impmon?" Yoshi ask me.

"Yes" I answer her.

"If you don't mind me asking why haven't you joined DATS?" Yoshi ask me.

(Latter that day: night time) Nova POV

"It's Kokatorimon not Raptor-1" Yoshi says as she is running with that boy from before.

"Agumon where are you Agumon?" the boy yells.

"Boss who turned out the lights (A/N: It wasn't me)" the Agumon yells with his head in a bin. (Really a bin)

(10 minutes later) Nova POV

"GeoGarymon" the big dinosaur yells.

(5 minutes later) Nova POV

"I should take you in Marcus Damon" Yoshi tells the boy.

"Run boss" Agumon yells as him and Marcus start running.

(12 days later)Nova POV

"Where is the egg?" a Falcomon ask me in the park.

"What are you on about what egg?" I ask him trying to get Impmon out to help me. "Impmon come out" I say as I let Impmon out of my IC Digivice and Bada Boomed him.

"Let go of my partner you feather freak!" Impmon yells as the Falcomon attack.

"Ninja Blade" Falcomon says throwing little blades.

"Bada Boom" Impmon says throwing little fireballs, making the Falcomon run away.

(The next day) Nova POV

"Oh great it's the feather freak again" Impmon yells annoyed.

"He has a Digimon?" Marcus and Thomas both ask.

"Nova over here" Kristy yells at me.

"Kristy I can't look at this moment of time" I tell Kristy with her looking a bit sad at what I told her. "This can't be good" I say as I look up to the sky as dark clouds covered the sky.

"I am Merukimon" a voice says from the dark clouds.

"Merukimon why are you here?" Falcomon asks the clouds.

"I am here to take you back and get the egg" Merukimon tell him as he comes out of the clouds. (A/N: If you don't know what he looks like go to HELL)

"GeoGrayymon"

"Sunflowmon"

"Gaogamon" Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus say as Merukimon hits all of them.

"Impmon" I say.

"No need to tell me Nova" Impmon says back to me.

DNA charge" I say as black and red DNA charge appear on my hand and touch my IC Burst,

Impmon Digivolve to...Devimon.

"What where did you came from?" Merukimon asks Devimon but I answer instead.

"The park" I say with a little joke seeing that we're in the park.

"Merukimon be look out he was strong as an Impmon" Falcomon tells him.

"I'm a mega he can't hurt me" he says.

"Now Devimon" I tell him.

"Evil Wing" Devimon says as he hits Merukimon with his Evil Wing.

"Nova I think I got him" Devimon says to me, only to be hit by Merukimons fists.

"It will take a lot more than that to beat me" he tells everyone.

"Kristy I've got to do this" Biyomon says to her, as he fly's up to Merukimon.

"Biyomon no don't do it" Kristy begs him not too, as Merukimon close his hand around Biyomon and turns Biyomon back into an egg. "Give Biyomon back to me give him back" she begs Merukimon to give Biyomon back.

"Falcomon we got the egg, let's go" he tells Falcomon.

"Yes Merukimon" he answers as GeoGraymon, Sunflowmon, Gaogamon and Devimon turn back to Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon and Impmon.

"Boss he got away" Agumon says to Marcus.

"I know Agumon I know" he tells Agumon.

(DATS HQ) Nova POV

"So you're Nova I'm Commander Richard Sampson and this is Kudamon" a tall man with a long coat says to me.

"Yes why?" I ask him.

"I want to ask you to join DATS" he tells/asks me.

"Impmon what do you think?" I ask Impmon.

"I think you should say yes Nova" he tells me.

"Ok I'll join" I say to Sampson.

"Great" he says.

**A/N**

**Lightus: You hate me don't you?**

**Nova: Yes**

**Lightus: I wasn't asking you but the readers, oh and I am going to start taking questions from them as well so HAHAHAHA **

**Impmon: Isn't that a bit over the top**

**Alphamon: When it's Lightus not one bit**

**Duskmon: Ok so next time**

**Lightus: You guys are telling them more of your time with the DATS team**

**Nova: What no next time clip**

**Lightus: Nah**

**Marcus: Why not**

**Lightus: Couldn't be ass**

**Lightus: Thanks, ok don't forget to**

**Nova: ****Review**

**Impmon: and ****Follower**

**Duskmon and Alphamon: and ****Favourite**

**Lightus: and questions, So until next time**

**Lightus, Alphamon, Duskmon, Nova, Davis, Kari, Jun, V-mon, Gatomon and Impmon: Bye until next time **


	7. Chapter 6 Training to get to Ultimate

**Nova's Journey **

**Chapter 6**

**Training to get to the Ultimate level**

**Lightus: I know the wait was long but**

**Alphamon: He couldn't help it**

**Duskmon: Where's Nova and Impmon**

**Lightus: Locked outside the room right now Duskmon the ****Disclaimer but first**

**Kurata: Lightus ****would like to thank FrozenWulf13 for ****Reviewing and Miss Punk Star,** **digitamer88****, FrozenWulf13, Digi-fanCapp,** **No.1DigiBakuFan and ****Ben10gobad**** for Following**** and ****digitamer88**** for ****Favourite**

**Lightus: IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY LIGHT!**

**Alphamon: What the hell Kurata**

**Duskmon: ****Lightus ****does not own Digimon if he did the DLs would fight the RKs, Lightus does own ****Impmon's Burst Mode and my Fusion form**

**Lightus: Oh, there is a new POV at the start**

(1 year ago) Kurata POV

"Where is that son of mine?" Professor Akihiro Kurata asks himself, just as Nova walks through the door.

"Dad I'm home" my son says as he walks through the door.

"I'm in the lab son," I tell him as he walks into the lab.

"Dad can I ask you something?" he asks me.

"You already have son" I tell him and he just shakes his head.

"No I mean that I have something to tell you dad," he says to me.

Nova POV

"Go on than son" my dad, tells me.

"Well I met two boys and a girl who all had Digimon too, so I wanted to ask," I say but before I could finish my dad butted in.

"So you wanted to ask what son?" he asks me.

"Well one of the boys can go to the Ultimate level dad and I was thinking that maybe you could help," I tell him.

"Ok son I'll help Impmon get to the Ultimate level" he tells me.

(5 minutes later) Nova POV

"So dad how are you going to help Impmon get to the next level?" I ask him wanting to know.

"Well son you're going to fight Gizumon," he tells me, as a Digimon I'm guessing that is was Gizumon.

"Dad is that it?" I ask him to that he nodded "Ok let's do this Impmon come out" I say as Impmon comes out of my IC Digivice.

"Yes Nova let's do this" Impmon says to me.

"Ok Impmon let's go, DNA charge" I say as black and red DNA charge appear on my hand and touch my IC Burst,

Impmon Digivolve to...Devimon.

"Devimon get him with Death Hand," I tell him.

"Death Hand" Devimon says as he attacks the Gizumon with smoke forming.

"Nova we did it," Devimon says happy with how well he did.

"Devimon remember last time," I remind him.

"Oh ri..." he didn't get to finish what he was saying as something hit him.

"See I told you did I not," I tell him as I look at where Gizumon was to see that it had Digivolve. "Dad what is it now?" I ask my dad.

"He is now Gizumon-AT," he tells me.

"…ght" Devimon finish from before.

"What are we going to Devimon?" I ask him.

"I don't now but think of something Nova" he tells me as the Gizumon-AT keeps on hitting him and then making him fall down.

"Devimon get up" I yell at him to get up.

"Nova I can't get up" he tells me as I stand in front of him.

"Nova no don't" he yell at me to move out of the way.

"AT Hacking" the Gizumon-AT says.

"No you're one of my only friends" I say to him as my DNA charge hit its limit.

"Nova your DNA is at its limit" my dad yells at me.

"Ok let's do this, DNA full charge" I say as black and red DNA charge appear lightly over my body and touch my IC Burst,

Devimon Digivolve to...NeoDevimon

"Wow, but you are you?" I ask him.

"I am NeoDevimon an Ultimate level Digimon with my Guilty Claw, Deep Sorrow and Stun Claw" he tells me.

"Guilty Claw" NeoDevimon says as he attacks with his claws and turns the Gizumon-AT to an egg.

"Well done mate" I tell him as he turns back to Impmon.

(4 days later) Nova POV

"Impmon are you picking up any wild Digimon?" I ask Impmon.

"No, what a minute I'm now picking up a lot of wild Digimon" Impmon informs me.

"Oh no the DATS team is going to need some help with this" I tell him.

"Come on RizeGreymon" Marcus says.

"You too Lilamon" Yoshi says as well.

"You as well MachGaogamon" Thomas also says.

"NeoDevimon Deep Sorrow now" I tell NeoDevimon.

"Right Nova Deep Sorrow" NeoDevimon says as he attacks the Pteramon in the sky.

"Hi guys need some help" I call out to them.

"Nova since when could Impmon go Ultimate?" Yoshi ask me.

"Not that long" I tell her.

"Kunai Wing" an ostrich-like Digimon says.

"Peckmon" Marcus says to no one at the point in time.

"Let's all attack at once" I say to everyone.

"Stun Claw" NeoDevimon says as he stuns the Pteramon and Boarmon.

"Kunai Wings" Peckmon says as he attacks after NeoDevimon.

"Marvel Shot" Lilamon says as she backs up Peckmon.

"Howling Cannon"

"Trident Revolver" MachGaogamon and RizeGreymon both say as their attacks combine into one.

"There's too many of them" I tell everyone.

Kurata POV

"It's show time" I say as I push a big red button and a very big Digital-Gate opened in the sky.

(The next day at the DATS HQ) Nova POV

"So that's SaberLeomon, doesn't look that hard to beat" I say to Sampson.

"He isn't something to joke about" Sampson tells me, as on the screen what looks like a Gizumon hits SaberLeomon and he stops moving.

Marcus POV

"Who is that Digimon?" I ask Thomas.

"I don't know Marcus" Thomas tells me.

"You guys look whatever that thing is its made SaberLeomon stop" Yoshi tells me and Thomas.

"Now RizeGreymon" Marcus tells him.

"Rising Destroyer" RizeGreymon yells as he attacks SaberLeomon. After he turns into an egg it just dissolve.

(DATS HQ) Nova POV

"Professor Akihiro Kurata will be leading a team to the Digital-World" Sampson tells everyone. "But Nova will be staying behind" he tells me.

"What" I basically yell at Sampson.

(Next day Damon roof top) Nova POV

"I can't believe it we can go Ultimate but couldn't go with the DATS team even that we are members of DATS" I say to Impmon with Keenan and Falcomon as well.

"Me think me you go to Digital-World" Keenan tells me.

"I think your right Keenan" I tell him.

(Digital-World) Nova POV

"Stop it!" me and Keenan both yell at Marcus and Merukimon.

"Well Kurata looks like your sons here now to help you get rid of me" Merukimon says to my dad but everyone herd.

"Son" Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan and all of their Digimon say as they look at Nova.

"Wait gets rid of Merukimon is that why you help us get to the Ultimate level dad?" I ask him.

"Why else would I help you son" he says to me.

"Marcus you lead the wolf right here who got rid of Frigimon too" Merukimon says to Keenan.

"What dad did you?" I ask my dad.

"Of course I did" he tells me. "And now it's show time" he says as a Gizumon-AT hits Merukimon with a reddish beam what makes his data apier.

"Merukimon" I yell as he's hit. "Impmon can you give me some time?" I ask him.

"Yes" he tells me.

"DNA full charge" I say as black and red DNA charge appear lightly over my body and touch my IC Burst,

Impmon Digivolve to...Devimon Digivolve to...NeoDevimon

"Merukimon I think I can help you" I tell him.

"Ok if you think you can have a go" he tells me.

"Let's do this thing" I say.

"_Let the power flow to Merukimon Nova" this voce tells me._

"Thank you Nova" Merukimon says to me.

"Gizumon-XT and I'm not happy with you Nova" my dad tells me.

"Keenan you have to try and get Peckmon to the Ultimate level" I tell Keenan.

"Peckmon let's do it DNA full charge" he says.

Peckmon Digivolve to...Crowmon

The crow like Digimon roars a battle cry that makes even NeoDevimon jump back in fear.

"Savage Emperor" Crowmon says as he attacks by channelling the energy from its wings, destroying Gizumon-XT.

"Dad wait" I say to him as he is about to walk into the gate.

"You're no son of mine Nova" my dad no wait Kurata says as he walks into the gate.

**Lightus: Ok that went well**

**Nova: Oh go to hell Lightus**

**Lightus:**** I am taking questions so HAHAHAHA **

**Merukimon: Next time**

**Lightus: Wait no next time**

**Nova: Why**

**Lightus: you told me to go to hell so no next time**

**Lightus: Thanks, ok don't forget to**

**Merukimon****: ****Review**

**Impmon: and ****Follower**

**Duskmon and Alphamon: and ****Favourite**

**Lightus: and questions, So until next time**

**Lightus, Alphamon, Duskmon, ****Merukimon****, Davis, Kari, Jun, V-mon, Gatomon and Impmon: Bye until next time **


End file.
